


Famous Last Words

by argenttmccall



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coda to 3x16, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenttmccall/pseuds/argenttmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, you and I will be sitting somewhere, looking at a sunset and thinking of nothing at all.<br/>And that will be a lovely evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

And in the end, he was right.  
Or at least, partially right. She tells him so.  
About what, he asks.  
Remember what you told me, all those years ago in an airport in Amsterdam? That one day we would end up here, watching a sunset and thinking about nothing at all.  
She smiles, for the first time in a very long time. It feels brittle on her face; as if with one wrong move it will shatter into a million pieces.  
He tries to laugh but ends up with a half-sob. And that will be a lovely evening, he recalls.  
You lied.  
I lied, he agrees.  
She takes a sip of lukewarm beer and refuses to look at the bodies lined up in a neat row on the grass.  
Did you ever think it would come to this one day? That in the end, we really would lose everything?  
Not like this, she says. Never like this.  
He has his son’s body cradled in his arms, had refused to let go of him despite her reasoning. And in the end, she had given up.  
They all had.  
Joan, Auggie, Arthur, even Rivka. They gave up, and they died, along with everyone else on this goddamned planet.  
Should we give up? He wonders.  
We already have, old friend.  
And in the end, there was no one left to hear the gunshots.


End file.
